Large numbers of energy transfer apparatus' have previously been developed to convert one form of energy into another form of energy. For example, an energy transfer apparatus may be defined as an engine which converts potential chemical energy into rotational energy of a shaft, or an electricity generator which converts rotational energy of a shaft or which harnesses the pressure of a gas to create an electrical current. An energy transfer apparatus may also be configured as a pump that transfers electrical energy or potential chemical energy of a fuel to kinetic energy of a gas or liquid.
Some of these types of machines employ a rotor that is mounted on a shaft within a housing. A pressurised gas or fluid may be supplied to the interior of the housing to contact the rotor and to drive it and the attached shaft in a circular manner. Kinetic energy can be removed from the system by placing a load on the rotating shaft attached to the rotor, or electrical energy may be generated from the system by placing a magnetic element within the rotor and by placing an electrical conductor on or outside of the housing. As the rotor rotates, an electrical current will be induced into the electrical conductor associated with the housing. Such machines may also be driven in the opposite manner to provide a pump when a conductor on the outside of the housing is energised by an alternating current, or when a rotatable shaft associated with the rotor is driven in a circular manner.
These types of machine are very popular and work well in the applications in which they are designed to perform in. However, there are some inherent limitations and inefficiencies present in the designs used to implement these machines.
The rotor or rotors are commonly fixed in place within a rotor housing through either a connection to a rotatable shaft mounted on a set of bearings, or through direct connection of the rotor to a set of bearings associated with the rotor housing. As there is a physical connection between the rotor and other components of the machine there are also energy losses from the rotational energy of the shaft to friction when the rotor moves. This in turn reduces the efficiency of the machine and reduces the total power or amount of energy that can be transferred.
By attaching a drive shaft to a rotor this also increases the mass and hence the inertia of the rotor. More energy is therefore needed to start the rotor moving and also to bring it up to an optimum operational speed.
The addition of bearing systems to link the rotor to the rotor housing also increases the complexity of the resulting machine and hence the amount of time required to construct it, and also the costs associated with manufacturing it.
Furthermore, in the cases of rotary combustion engines gas seals are also required between a rotor and walls of the housing in which it is adapted to rotate. These seals are used to trap pressurised gas in compartments formed within the rotor housing, and must also move with an arm or lobe of the rotor in operation. These types of seals are relatively complicated to produce and maintain, and are therefore another factor that increases the costs associated using such machines.
An improved energy transfer apparatus with a novel rotor which did not need to be directly or physically connected to the rotor housing and which provided substantial efficiency improvements to the resulting energy transfer apparatus would be of advantage over the prior art.
A large number and range of filters have also been developed to remove impurities or contaminants from gases and liquids. The removal of contaminants is an important health and safety issue where the preparation of food and beverages is concerned. Contaminants may also need to be removed from a fluid to be released into the environment if such contaminants could cause harm to local flora and fauna. Contaminants or pollutants can also interfere with numerous chemical processes to reduce product or energy yield. In numerous instances the removal of contaminants is an important issue.
Physical barrier or mechanical filters have been developed which, through provision of a specific mesh gauge or membrane pore size will restrict the passage of large contaminant particles or molecules. However, these types of mechanical filters can become blocked by contaminants over time, substantially increasing the amount of maintenance work that needs to be completed on an apparatus that uses such filters. Furthermore mechanical filters can also substantially slow down the flow rate of the fluids which they are designed to filter. This in turn may lead to a significant slow down in the delivery of filtered fluids, and in turn may slow any processes or machinery that uses same.
Another type of filter commonly used is a catalytic converter. These filters employ a chemical catalyst that promotes a particular chemical reaction involving the contaminants to be removed. The presence of the catalyst promotes such a reaction but in turn the catalyst is not consumed within the resulting reaction.
However, in most instances the catalysts required for such reactions are rare materials that substantially increase the cost of providing such types of filters.
An improved filtering or contaminant breakdown system that solved any or all of the above problems would be of advantage. Specifically a filtering system that did not rely on physical means to interfere with the passage of contaminants through a conduit would be of advantage.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
It is acknowledged that the term ‘comprise’ may, under varying jurisdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, the term ‘comprise’ shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements. This rationale will also be used when the term ‘comprised’ or ‘comprising’ is used in relation to one or more steps in a method or process.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description that is given by way of example only.